jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie
ToonWorld All-Stars: The Movie is an upcoming crossover film based on J&D’s ToonWorld series that will probably be released somewhere in 2016. (NOTE: There are a LOT of characters in this film, but only the main characters appear most often. Some of the supporting protagonists do appear more than once, but all the others only appear during the climax of the film, which is the epic fight for the multi-verse.) The film features both traditional hand-drawn characters and 3D CGI-animated characters sharing the screen, which is considered VERY rare in most films. Plot When The E.V.I.L Troop and Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon plan to destroy the world, it’s up to the S.A.F.T Squad and their fellow toon friends to stop them. Toons of the World, unite! Characters (ONLY Ryantepuppydog242 and JustinandDennis are allowed to edit this) Main Heroes Justin Puppy.png|Justin Puppy Dennis Coyote.png|Dennis the Coyote NewSophietheOtter.png|Sophie the Otter 6a00d83452033569e200e54fc5d7048833-800wi.png|Bubsy Bobcat 194px-Max GoofTroop.png|Max Goof (Goof Troop version) Young Rayman (2).png|Rayman (R1/1995 version) Bonnie Bunny (A Toony Movie).png|Bonnie the Bunny (He's a good guy in this film.) Flippy_Doggenbottom.png|Flippy Doggenbottom (Toontown Online/Rewritten) Dotty Dog (cartoon).png|Dotty Dog (The Get Along Gang) Supporting Protagonists Luna the Dragon.png|Luna the Dragoness Lenny Kangaroo.png|Lenny Kangaroo Molly Kangaroo standing on her tail.png|Molly Kangaroo Augie Dingo.png|Augie Dingo Maralyn Koopa.png|Maralyn Koopa Rufus Dog and Bugsly Kitten.png|Bugsly Kitten and Rufus the Dog Simon the Puppy.png|Simon the Puppy peter.gif|Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim) parappa-in-225.jpg|Parappa the Rapper PJ_Berri.jpg|PJ Berri char_69051_thumb.jpg|Katy Kat UmJammer Lammy.png|Lammy (UmJammer Lammy) char_147021_thumb.jpg|Ma-San (UmJammer Lammy) Matt_Major.png|Matt Major Sunny_Funny.gif|Sunny Funny PaulaFox.jpg|Paula the Fox PJ_Pete.jpg|PJ Pete (Goof Troop version) Pistol_Pete.png|Pistol Pete Goofy_mugshot(Goof_Troop).jpg|Goofy (Max's dad) CC_03_04_ButtonsRusty.jpg|Buttons Bear and Rusty Fox (Chucklewood Critters) Foxy.png|Foxy the Pirate (He's a good guy in this film) Zippy_and_Gwen_Doggenbottom.png|Zippy and Gwen Doggenbottom (Flippy D.'s kids) Char_55583_thumb.jpg|Cooler (1980's Pound Puppies) 1c_frankie_sprite.png|Frankie the Dog (Jumpstart) Char_11697.jpg|Montgomery Moose Char_11701.jpg|Woolma Lamb Char_11700.jpg|Zipper Cat Char_11702.jpg|Portia Porcupine Char_11699.jpg|Bingo Beaver PattyWelcometoMT.jpg|Patty Rabbit Bobby_Bear.jpg|Bobby Bear Danny_Dog.jpg|Danny Dog (Maple Town) Mt03.gif|Fanny Fox (Maple Town) SuzieSquirrel.jpg|Suzie Squirrel Miss_Deer.jpg|Miss Deer Preston_Evergreen.jpg|Preston Evergreen RustyWildwood.jpg|Rusty Wildwood GroverChestnut.jpg|Grover Chestnut AshleyEvergreen.jpg|Ashley Evergreen IjkUaCR9TfSjS5Wz8jij_scooby_doo.jpg|Scooby Doo Scooby_Jr..png|Scooby Jr. Busterbunny.gif|Buster Bunny Plucky_Duck.gif|Plucky Duck Hamton.jpg|Hamton J. Pig Little_Beeper.gif|Little Beeper Furrball.jpg|thumb|Furrball the Cat Model_calamity_color.jpg|Calamity Coyote BabsBunny.jpg|Babs Bunny Fifi_La_Fume1.jpg|Fifi la Fume Shirley_the_Loon.jpg|Shirley the Loon DizzyDevil.jpg|Dizzy Devil Gogo_color.png|Gogo Dodo Roofus_the_Roller_Roo.png|Roofus the Roller Roo KOOKY.jpg|Kooky A. Bird CAH75M1XIAAHNdt.jpg|Rude Dog Char_6556.jpg|Caboose (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Barney_the_Dog.png|Barney (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Tweek_the_Chihuahua.png|Tweek (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Char_16503_thumb.jpg|Satch (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) 0b4fc037c7a9651b13f07c9236eba4e0.jpg|Reggie (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Winston.jpg|Winston (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Kibble.png|Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) Here_s_red_rover_by_justinanddennnis-d8sy15e.png|Red Rover (Mattel) Chip_again.png|Chip the Cookie Hound (90's Cookie Crisp) Yoyo.png|Yoyo (Simsala Grimm) Doc_Croc.png|Doc Croc (Simsala Grimm) Magician_1.png|The R1 Magician Capn_O_G_Readmore_Cartoon.jpg|Cap'n O.G. Readmore Gold-Dust.png|Gold-Dust (aka the 1987-90 ABC SatAM Dog) Coal_the_Dog.png|Coal (aka the ABC All-Star Saturday Dog) Tooty_the_Dog.png|Tooty (aka the 1985-86 ABC SatAM Dog) Loulou.jpg|Loulou/Wolfy (Loulou and Other Wolves) Tom_Rabbit.png|Tom the Rabbit (Loulou and Other Wolves) Jerry_Mouse.png|Jerry the Mouse (Tom and Jerry) Squeak_the_Mouse.png|Squeak (The Garfield Show) Simba.png|Cub Simba (The Lion King) Happynala.png|Cub Nala (The Lion King) Timon_and_Pumbaa.gif|Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) Oggy_the_cat.png|Oggy the Cat Olivia_2.png|Olivia (Oggy and the Cockroaches) Jack_(Oggy_and_the_Cockroaches).jpg|Jack (Oggy and the Cockroaches) Char_6151.jpg|Roobear Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6152.jpg|Laura Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Betty_(AOTLK).jpg|Betty Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6155.jpg|Floppy Rabbit (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6154.jpg|Mimi Rabbit (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6153.jpg|Nick Penguin (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6165.jpg|Pamie Penguin (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6164.jpg|Kiwi (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_64701.jpg|Truman (Dino Babies) Char_64703.jpg|La Brea (Dino Babies) Marshall (Dino Babies).png|Marshall (Dino Babies) Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear.jpg|Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) Rocko_Wallaby.png|Rocko Wallaby (Rocko's Modern Life) Catdog.gif|CatDog Stitch_(Lilo_&_Stitch).png|Stitch 624-Angel.jpg|Angel/Experiment 624 char_76746_thumb.jpg|Elephant (The Wild Puffalumps) char_76747_thumb.jpg|Toucan (The Wild Puffalumps) char_76750.jpg|Rhino (The Wild Puffalumps) Cow_and_Chicken.jpg|Cow and Chicken Pinky and brain.jpg|Pinky & the Brain Ziggy the Raccoon Genie.jpg|Ziggy the Raccoon Genie (Trust Me, I'm a Genie!) Muffin the Mule and his gang.png|Muffin the Mule and his Gang IvyTheKiwi.jpg|Ivy the Kiwi Owl_Jolson.jpg|Owl Jolson Tiki.JPG|Tiki the Kiwi (The NewZealand Story) DannyFile.gif|Danny Fenton/Phantom Sam is NOT amused..jpg|Sam Manson Tucker Foley.png|Tucker Foley Cujo.jpg|Cujo the Ghost Dog (Danny Phantom) Wulf.png|Wulf Frostbite.png|Frostbite (Danny Phantom) Jackie Leg's Boxer outfit.jpg|Jackie Legs (Kangaroo Jack: G'day, USA!) Blinky_Bill.jpg|Blinky Bill Nutsy.jpg|Nutsy Koala Flap the Platypus.jpg|Flap the Platypus Marcia_boxing_DL1.jpg|Marcia Mouse Splodge Kangaroo.jpg|Splodge Kangaroo Shifty by shifyinfinity-d8er65c.png|Shifty Dingo Main Villains Usagi the Evil Mutant Dragon (No picture as of yet) Other Antagonists Danny Dingo.png|Danny Dingo Ootsie and bootsie.png|Ootsie & Bootsie Snootie Katz.jpg|Katz MLP Discord.png|Discord Profile picture by madame mousey-d5x3eij.png|Madame Mousey Azreal.jpg|Azrael (The Smurfs) (under construction) Category:Movies Category:ToonWorld Category:Crossovers